Gimli
Gimli was a dwarf and son of Glóin. He was too young to accompany Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to reclaim Erebor but was a member of the fellowship of the ring. He became great friends with Legolas even though neither of them were too fond of the other's race. He also had a great friendship with Aragorn. Biography Gimli was born to Glóin and his wife most likely while the Dwarves were in exile and Smaug sat upon the treasure hoard of Erebor. He was young when Glóin became part of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and Glóin kept a portrait of him and his wife on his person during the quest. Legolas son of Thranduil searched Glóin when the Dwarves were captured by the Woodland Elves and the elf found the portraits and compared Gimli to a "goblin mutant". Council of Elrond The quest to Erebor was a success for the most part and the dwarven kingdom was rebuilt by King Dain II Ironfoot. Gimli and his father Glóin traveled to Rivendell when Frodo Baggins arrived there with the One Ring. He took part in the Council of Elrond and when Elrond told them that the ring must be destroyed he jumped to his feet, not understanding why they didn't just destroy it then and there. Gimli used one of his axes to try and break the ring but the power of the object broke his axe and sent him flying backwards. Elrond told the Dwarf that because it was forged in the fires of Mount Doom, that it must be taken there and thrown into the pit of the mountain in Mordor. Gimli was quick to argue with Legolas over which race was most suitable to take the ring and a quarrel began between all the members of the council. Frodo interrupted them, volunteering to take the ring. Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Gimli himself were formed as the fellowship of the ring. Pass of Caradhras Gandalf led the fellowship through the Misty Mountains and then up the pass of Caradhras where Saruman began to use spells and magic to create stormy weather and strike lightning on the mountain. Gimli and the rest of the fellowship were covered in rocks and ice. Gimli suggested multiple times up until that point that they should go through the mines of Moria. Gandalf was aware of the Balrog in Moria so he had previously not wished to go through them. However they were unable to pass through Caradhras and Gandalf left it up to Frodo who was the bearer of the ring. Frodo decided they were to go through the mines so the fellowship changed course. Moria Gimli was excited to see his kin and to see his cousin Balin who had returned to Moria years ago sometime after reclaiming Erebor. However once they managed to get inside they saw the graveyard of Dwarf bodies and realised the mines must be overrun with Moria Goblins. They were attacked by the Watcher in the Water and after managing to escape it's clutches they got trapped in the mines. With no choice but to continue through the mines, Gandalf led them on. They eventually reached the tomb of Balin and Gimli ran forward and fell to his knees in agony with the realisation that the Dwarves and Balin were all dead. Pippin alerted the Goblins to their presence and Gimli prepared to fight with the other members of the fellowship. The Goblins arrived and they managed to fight them off but Frodo was injured by the Cave Troll. When Frodo revealed he was actually unharmed when he should've been dead Gimli marvelled at the reveal of his Mithril coat that Bilbo had given him. They continued into the mines and were chased down by Durin's Bane the mighty Balrog of Moria. Gandalf fell off the bridge of Khazad-dûm and was thought dead by the company who Aragorn led out of the mines on the far side of the Misty Mountains. Left with no time to grieve they made their way into Lothlórien and spoke with Lady Galadriel. After being rejuvenated, the fellowship was ready to be on their way. Gimli was given three strands of Galadriel's hair after asking for one and told Legolas on the boat on their way out. Amon Hen Legolas sensed the approaching Uruk-hai scouts hunting them and alerted the company. They camped at Amon Hen and Boromir tried to take the One Ring from Frodo. The Uruks arrived and attacked the various members of the company. Gimli and Legolas aided Aragorn and they heard Boromir's horn over the commotion. When they reached Aragorn and Boromir the latter was having his final moments, having been fatally shot by Lurtz. Merry and Pippin had been captured by the Uruks and had already left. Legolas was keen to follow Frodo and Sam who were already on their way to Mordor after deciding to leave the fellowship. Aragorn told him that they needed to not abandon Merry and Pippin and so the three of them including Gimli left to pursue the Uruk scouts. Rohan Gimli followed Legolas and Aragorn into the wilderness, tracking the Uruk-hai although they were about a day or so behind them. They arrived in the lands of Rohan and a group of Rohhirrim on horseback rode past. Aragorn yelled to them and the riders surrounded them, hostile in manner. Éomer the leader of the riders had been banished by his king Théoden who was under the control of Saruman. When Gimli was threatened by Éomer, Legolas drew his bow within a second in defence of the dwarf. Aragorn kept the peace between them and the trio were given two horses but were told that they slaughtered everyone in the Uruk-hai camp which left little hope of Merry and Pippin being alive. Gimli followed as Aragorn found footprints and evidence of the Hobbits going into Fanghorn forest. They were approached by a white wizard and attacked him as quickly as they could but the wizard used magic to make their attacks useless. He revealed his face and they recognised him as Gandalf. Gimli and the others were extremely shocked as Gandalf explained how he defeated the Balrog and then passed away, the greater powers sending him back as Gandalf the White to finish his task on Middle-earth. Gandalf let them know that the Hobbits were safe with Treabeard the Ent and that they had business in Rohan to take care of. Edoras and Helm's Deep Gimli went with Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas to the capital of Rohan, Edoras. They went into the throne room but were asked to leave their weapons outside. Gandalf managed to get his staff inside, claiming to need it for walking purposes. They found King Théoden sick and possessed, Grima Wormtongue the servant of Saruman whispering in his ear. Gandalf revealed his staff and attempted to get Saruman to let go of the king Gimli and the others kept busy with Wormtongue's thugs. Gimli watched as Saruman, through Théoden, claimed that Gandalf had no power over him but then Gandalf took off his outer cloak, revealing that he was now Gandalf the White and had the authority. Théoden was freed and eventually he decided to take the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep for refuge to defend against Saruman's attacks. On the way the group was attacked by Warg Riders led by Sharku and Aragorn was seemingly killed. Gimli and Legolas were devastated when they couldn't find him after the battle but were convinced by Théoden to continue with them to the fortress. Aragorn returned letting them know that an army of 10,000 Uruk-hai were marching towards Helm's Deep. Gimli prepared for battle with everyone else, not sure if they were going to be able to hold out through the night. The Battle Before the Uruks arrived a group of Galadhrim warrior elves arrived sent by Galadriel and Elrond to aid the men. They set up archers on the wall and Gimli stood next to Legolas but couldn't see over the wall. Legolas offered him either a description or a box to stand on as a joke and Gimli chuckled. Appearances * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ''(Mentioned and portrait only) * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship Of The Ring Category:Erebor Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Unfinished Articles